


Malec and baby Max Fluff

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, how much fluffy is too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Baby Max and his fathers. Need I say more?





	Malec and baby Max Fluff

How about some more baby Max?

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sips his martini as he watches Alec feed Max his before bed bottle. Magnus is on the sofa and Alec is sitting on a chair.

Father and son are smiling at each other. Every now and then, Alec kisses Max's forehead and Max's tiny hand stops holding the bottle so he can touch his father's face.

Magnus knows he must have a mindless grin on his face as he watches them. He sends his daily thanks to Mistress Destiny for blessing him.

He and Alec have decided that Max will not only live in 'their' world, but the mundane one as well. Magnus' smile brightens when he remembers the first time Alec saw the glamour he created for Max.

.

.

.

_Magnus glances at his husband, "Ready?"_

_Alec nods, "Yes, let me see."_

_Max is laying in his crib. Magnus waves a hand over him. Their son's blue skin slowly goes brown._

_Max is in just a diaper. He lifts his hands up to his face and giggles. He looks down at his feet and giggles. His giggles stop when he sees the serious look on Alec's face._

_Magnus looks from his son to his husband. When he was testing different glamours on the baby, Max giggled throughout the whole process, but he has become so in tune with Alec, that he puts his father's reaction before his own._

_After a few minutes of studying his son, Alec's eyes sparkle and he giggles, "Chocolate covered blueberry." Max giggles, as his tiny hands reach for his father. Alec picks him up and kisses his belly, "Even sweeter than before."_

_Magnus laughs, "Alexander, so he's okay?"_

_Alec smiles, "Of course he's okay, why wouldn't he be?"_

_"It's easier to darken his skin, than it was to match him to either one of us."_

_"Magnus I told you a long time ago, I wouldn't care if our child was purple with gold stripes. Blue, brown, green, it doesn't matter to me."_

_Magnus wraps his arms around him, "You still find ways to amaze me after all this time." He kisses Alec._

_Max giggles from in between his fathers._

_Alec looks down at his son, then smiles at Magnus, "Max does like when we kiss."_

_Magnus kisses him, as Max continues to giggle, "He isn't the only one."_

_Alec laughs, "I kind of like it myself."_

.

.

.

Magnus smiles, never in a million years would he see himself settled down with a ShadowHunter. Not only that, but that they would be raising a warlock baby.

Alec glances over at him, "Magnus what are you thinking about?"

Magnus stands and walks over to his husband. He leans over and kisses Alec, "How much I love you."

"I love you too."

Max has his head resting against Alec's chest. He smiles up at Magnus.

Magnus kisses Max's nose, "And I love you." He takes their son from Alec, "Time for bed, blueberry." He carries Max into his room and gently lays him in his crib. Max babbles for a few minutes then closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Magnus smiles as he feels the familiar peace that tells him that Alec has walked into the room. His husband puts an arm around his waist and rests his head against Magnus'. His arm goes around Alec. They stand there and watch Max sleep for a few minutes.

Alec sighs, "Big meeting in the morning."

"You going to be gone the whole day?"

"By the angel, I hope not."

Magnus nods, "Good. Bed?"

"Yes." They hold hands as they leave Max's room and go to theirs. They change into their sleep clothes and get into bed.

Magnus holds Alec as he rests his head against his husband's back, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec brings his husband's hands to his lips and kisses them, "Good night, Magnus."

They fall asleep.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enough fluffy for you?


End file.
